The Demon's Curse
by Professor Hermione Granger
Summary: When Sesshomaru is murdered by Naraku, it seems the end for Rin, but Naraku has other plans. After eight years of searching for him, Rin finally finds him. Rin/Naraku -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

balmung's angel: hi! this is my first fanfiction. i am really excited that i could finally write one. actually i already wrote and posted this, as some of you might know. i changed the story a little, and i edited the part that i didn't think was very good. so please R&R! i like co-hosts, so in this story, i will have one. and that person is-

jaken: do not read this fanfiction! this fanfiction is bad!!!!!!!!!!!!

balmung's angel: jaken, you're the only "bad" thing here. and by the way, i was trying to introduce you to the readers before you so rudely interrupted me!

jaken:laughs maniacally i love being bad and i love interrupting you! more manaical laughter

balmung's angel: o-kaaaay. shakes head so i want to know how bad or good this story is, so please tell me, and don't hold anything back.

jaken: you're forgetting something.

balmung's angel: hm? what are you talking about?

jaken: you need to tell the people that are actually trying to read this something else.

balmung's angel: oh yeah. thanks jaken. i do own inuyasha, and i never will. all origional characters belong to rumiko takahashi.

jaken: thank you. now, will you strt the stupid story already?

balmung's angel: why do you call it stupid?

jaken: because you kill me in the first chapter. me! i'm supposed to be the hero of your story!

balmung's angel: says who?? and jaken, don't give away things from the story!

jaken: i do, i will give away all i want, and if you want to live, then make me the hero!

balmung's angel: no way jaken. i'm not afraid of you. anyways, that won't go along with the theme i wrote for this. okay, now let's start the story and ignore the disturbed little demon.

jaken: wait! no! i'm not done with you yet mortallllllllllll! voice fades into the distance along with his curses

* * *

chapter 1: prologue

9 years ago:

_there she was, a ten year old girl, watching helpless as the demon she loved fought to save her. he was soaked in his own blood, as was the small demon next to him. a-oon, the other demon in their party already lay behind them, dead._

_"hahahaha!" laughed naraku, the demon sesshomaru and jaken were fighting. he swooped toward jaken, killing him with one of the many sharp demon parts attached to his body._

_sesshomaru, seeing naraku turn toward rin, ran to save her. "rin, run away now!" he yelled as he threw himself in front of her. naraku did the same thing to sesshomaru as he had done to jaken, killilng him as well. the demon lord fell, blood poring from his body._

_the demon that had just killed her best friends laughed in a very mad way, grinning down at the demons he had slaughtered. "sad, are you little girl?" he asked rin as he flew over towards her in one quick motion._

_rin gasped and almost fell backwards in an effort to aviod running into him. she stared up at him, hatred and anger in her eyes. tears streamed down her face as she began to talk. "h-how could you?" she asked him, her voice shaking. "how could you kill my friends?"_

_"i kill many things girl," naraku said with a laugh. "but i will make a deal with you. if you want revenge for their deaths, i can make that happen. all you have to do is give your body to me now, and again when you turn twenty. and if you don't then, i will take it from you myself. it's that simple. i will also make it so that you will be immortal and that you will never be able to die, or at least until i am killed. but in return, you will never be able to forget this night. you will be haunted by it for the rest of your life. also, if you somehow manage to escape me before you turn twenty, i promise that you will be reunited with your loved ones for i will bring them back from the dead."_

_rin thought a moment, then answered. "i'll do it, if you give me your word that they really will come back to life if i manage to get away from you," rin said venomously. she started to shiver when naraku smirked._

"this will be quite amusing. watching a girl suffer and never die. i will make her suffering last as long as possible," _naraku thought. "you have my word," he said to tin at last. afterwards, he took her body and the deal began._

_after they had finished, naraku licked his lips. "now you are immortal," he said. " and let your hatred for me keep you going." and he vanished into thin air, leaving rin all alone, with her friends' bodies. she swore that she would not only get away from him, but she would kill him as well for what he had done. after all she would do anything in order to save her friends._

* * *

balmung's angel: thanks for reading. sorry for the short chapter. so, how did i do? please review, so i know how to make the next chapter better. and maybe jaken will even be nice in the next chapter. laughs evilly

jaken: what are you implying?

balmung's angel: sigh nothing, nothing. :-)

jaken: you are an irresponsible mortal.

balmung's angel: what are you babbling about now jaken?

jaken: you forgot something **AGAIN!** OY!

balmung's angel?????????huh?...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 oh! i'm sorry. i completely forgot.

jaken: shakes head in disgust typical.

balmung's angel: sticks tongue out at jaken i'm going to be out of town for a week so i won't be able to update. :( sorry. i promise to update as soon as i get back.


	2. Chapter 2

Balmung's Angel: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I don't have the internet at home, and I can only update at school. I also had a major case of writers block. I'm excited though. The story finally gets to really start!

Jaken: I'm excited too my beautiful, sweet, lovely friend. kiss

Balmung's Angel: blush What the heck do you think you're doing you weirdo??

Jaken: Well, you wanted me to be nicer, so I am my love.

Balmung's Angel: shudder Stop it right now! You're really creeping me out! I think I like you better when you're all mean and evil Jaken.

Jaken: Thank you very much! malicious laughter I'm back to normal!!!!! Now, let's start this chapter so we can finish it faster.

Balmung's Angel: Oh dear. chuckle At least he's back to normal now. Oh, and by the way, this is about eight years after the first chapter.

* * *

Rin sat up blinking, and looked around her at the lush green landscape. She was sitting on a grass covered hill, looking down on a small, crystal clear pond. Shiny silver fish swam around in it, reflecting the days light. Behind her was the dense forest that she had passed through earlier that day. She yawned, covering her mouth as she did so. 

"Oh," Rin said with another yawn. "I guess I fell asleep. I must have been really tired." She stood up and shook out the dirt from the skirts of her kimono. As an afterthought, she added, "Oh well. I better start moving again, or else I'll never catch up to Naraku."

After tying her long black hair back with a piece of cloth, the young woman picked up her bag and her weapon. then, after having refilled her waterbottle at the pond, she started to walk east once more. East was the direction that Naraku had been leading her. She was searching for clues to the demon's newest wereabouts, since he had vanished again.

After about a half hour of walking, she stopped and looked up at the spring sky. It was bright orange, the color of the setting sun. "I guess I better try to find a village or somewhere to stay for the night" Rin said with obvious dismay at having to stop without having found any clues to her worst enemy's location. She began to look around, wondering if there were any villages near where she was.

To her luck, she soon came upon a small village. As she was walking up the stone stairway that led to the village, she heard laughter. Rin hurridly climbed the last few stairs and stood looking upon a village much like her old home. It was spread out, surrounded by many trees, small and medium houses, and rice fields dotting the outskirts. An open marketplace with women standing in front of the sellers, buying food for their families. A group of young children playing a ball game with a small dog, and a large temple in the distance. Rin breathed in the crisp air, thinking of what had once been her home. She thought of her parents, murdered by robbers, and her friends, also now dead after the wolf demons had invaded. She frowned, and shook her head to clear herself of these thoughts. Afterwards, she walked toward the children.

"Excuse me," Rin said sweetly. She smiled at the children as she added, "Can you please tell me where the village headman's house is?" A boy and girl turned to look at her. The boy, looked to be around seven years old. He had long hair for his age, and a kind face. His eyes were bright and twinkling, despite their plain brown color. They were the eyes of a mischief maker. He was wearing a dark blue outfit that made him look like a child monk, as well as a strange piece of cloth on his right hand. The girl looked about the same age. She had long brown hair, tied back to accent her face. Her eyes were the same color as the boys's, but not quite as full of mischief. they were framed with long lashes. Her face was cute. Rin could tell that she would be very beautiful when she got older. Her kimono was white, but was dotted with pale pink and lavender flowers.

"We could, but we won't," the girl said with obvious disdain for the strange woman talking to them. the boy however, walked over to Rin and took her hand in his small one.

"Do not pay any attention to her, My Lady. she just gets nervous around strangers," he said as he gave her hand a kiss. Rin laughed at the forwardness of the child, as well as how he was acting far older then he was. She also thought that the way he acted reminded her of someone, but she couldn't think who. "We will take you there ourselves," he added.

The girl tried to protest, but when she saw the look the boy gave her, she shut her mouth. And so, the boy led Rin by the hand deeper into the village. The girl followed reluctantly behind them, glowering at her friend. After a few minutes, Rin noticed that some of the villagers were staring at her and the children. Wondering if there was something wrong, she turned her head to face her guides. "Um, why are so many of the villagers staring?"

The boy looked around. "Oh, that? It's probably because we don't see many humans that carry weapons in this village. The ones we do see travel with merchants as bodyguards. It's rare to see a lone warrior. Especially a female one," he explained. Soon, they all stopped in front of large house, half hidden by trees. It looked as though it was an old temple.

"W-wow. Is this it?" Rin breathed, staring. She looked up at the large building and then looked at the boy. He nodded with a smile. Suddenly, a man and woman walked out of the house. Rin sucked in a breath of air in shock. She knew this man. He was her brother-in-law.

"Oh, hello young beauty. My name is Miroku and I am the Village Headman and priest. Thank you for bringing these two home," the man said smiling. Miroku had bright brown eyes that were full of mischief. His outfit was that of a monk, and he had a cloth and beads over his right hand that covered his wind tunnel. Rin knew she had to be careful around him. After all, he is, or at least was, a notorious pervert and womanizer.

"Miroku don't lie to her! You're only priest while Kagome is away!" The woman glared at Miroku with her large brown eyes. Rin knew her too. Her name was Sango, and she had once been a very powerful demon-slayer. She was carrying a small two-tail cat demon in her arms that Rin thought was called Kirara. Rin didn't know if Sango was still a demon-slayer though. She was also Rin's adopted sister. Sango, her eyes bright, stared at Miroku with distaste, a few strands of her long hair getting in her eyes. She casually brushed them away out of habit. She was wearing the red and white outfit of a priestess, but she had bands under her sleeves that revealed her true identity, Rin saw. sango turned to look at Rin. "Thank you very much indeed, despite what he says," she points exasperatedly at the man standing next to her. "Um... I have a question for you... Now, don't think I'm weird or anything, but... do I know you? I do, don't I?"

Rin smiled slowly, letting it creep across her face. "Um, yes..." she said, looking down at her feet. With a sudden burst of courage, she looked up at the other woman. "You do Sango. I am Rin."

Miroku and Sango gasped. Miroku stood gaping while Sango just stared. Sango seemed to recover composure first. She walked over to Rin and put her arm on the younger girls shoulder. "R-Rin-chan..." Sango started to say. She hesitantly put her arms around Rin, gathering her up into a hug, mildly surprised when the gesture was returned without any hesitation. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Sesshomaru and Jaken so many years ago... Our group came upon their bodies after you and Naraku had left. I guess we assumed that Naraku had kidnapped you, intending to kill you later. I'm also sorry that I never went to find you..." She trailed off, now crying tears of regret and happiness at being reunited with her sister.

"Oh, no Sango. It's not y-your fault... I d-don't blame you," Rin said, now crying as well as she remembered half forgotten memories, and her agreement with Naraku. Rin pulled away from Sango and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I am glad that you married the man that you love." Rin smiled at Sango and her eyes switched quickly over to Miroku. "Are you happy here with him?"

Sango smirked. "I guess that I am happy. All though, he is still the biggest pervert in all of the world, and he still flirts with every girl that he sees. He also asks women to bear his children still." She winked at Rin mischieviously.

Miroku, finally seeming to have regained his composure, walked over to Sango and Rin. He glared at his wife. "Sango, why are you always telling people bad things about me?" He inquired. As he spoke, he pressed his hand to her butt and started rubbing it. Sango blushed deeply and her eyes filled with rage.

"Maybe this is why I say what I do!" Sango yelled. "What do you think you're doing anyway?" Sango whirled around and slapped Miroku hard in the face as she spoke.

Looking hurt, Miroku said, "It was the hand Sango, the hand! The hand loves you! The hand wants to molest you!" As he spoke, he pointed to his right hand. Sango glared at him in disdain.

"Sure Miroku. I really believe that your hand moves on its own to touch me. Anyway, don't you have something you need to say to Rin?" Sango looked annoyed, but hot hateful.

Miroku stared blankly at Rin. Then his eyes lit up. "Rin, I am so sorry. I have been neglecting you. I give you my condolences." The monk stared at Rin with pity in his eyes. He reached out to take her hands in his.

Rin laughed as she backed away. "No you don't Miroku. I don't want Sango to have to hit you again. And anyway. Really, you don't have to pity me. I am dealing with it. I will be fine." Rin laughed nervously as she looked around. Seeing the stares of the two children, she laughed even harder.

Miroku stumpled backwards, taken aback by her laughter. At first he thought she was laughing at him, but she wasn't looking at him. He followed her gaze, and asw his children. "Oh. I completely forgot. How rude of me. You probably want to be introduced to our children."

Sango gasped. Then, with a hint of a smile, she said, "I must admit that I forgot as well. Rin, these are our children. The boy is Kohaku, and as you have probably noticed, he is much like his father." Rin nodded thinking that Kohaku had even inherited his father's wind tunnel.

"Too much..." muttered Kohaku's sister. She stuck her tongue out at her brother when he glared. He was about to say something, but his father interuppted.

"Children," Miroku warned. Apparently, the tone of his voice meant something since the two children almost automatically calmed down and became silent. "Good." Miroku smiled at his children. "The girl, who is like her mother in so many wonderful ways, is Fuko. Both of them are six.

Rin smiled at the two young children. "I am very pleased to meet you, Kohaku, Fuko. Sango, Miroku, I know that Miroku is the headman in this village, and he is also taking over as village priest for Lady Kagome. But Sango, what exactly are you? Are you still a demon-slayer?"

"Well, I-" Sango started to answer, but was cut off when they heard a large boom come from the other side of the village. Kirara transformed as she growled. Sango gasped and swirled around to stare at the rising smoke. "Children, hurry and get into the house. Kohaku, protect your sister."

"Sango, let's go! It is our duty to protect this village!" Miroku yelled at his wife. Sango, already ahead of him, was stripping out of her outer layer of clothes, to reveal her red and black demon slayers outfit.

Kohaku and Fuko ran out of the hut, together holding Sango's Hiriakotsu and her katana, along with Miroku's staff. "Here mother, father," they said in unison. "Please come home safely."

Sango took the weapons and nodded. Then she and Miroku ran toward the billowing smoke. Rin, wondering what happened, ran after them. The three of them ran towards the smoke. Suddenly, they reached a clearing that hadn't been there before. Burned houses, debris everywhere. The scared villagers huddled against the backs of the few houses that remained standing. Sango and Miroku slowed and stopped. Rin, trying to avoid running into them, swerved and came to a sop when she saw who was standing in the center of the destruction. She gasped. The person that she hated the most stood in front of her, smirking. Naraku was egging her on along with Kagura and Kanna, his two incarnations standing behind him

* * *

Balmung's Angel: Sorry for the wait. It took me awhile to write this chapter. I've been working on it for awhile. I promise that I'll update soon this time. 

Jaken: The story is now closer to being finished!

Balmung's Angel: Shut up Jaken! laughs

Jaken: Why mortal? Why are you laughing? It better not be at me, or else!

Balmung's Angel: No no. sigh Never at YOU Jaken. Well people, I'll see you next time. And maybe Jaken will stop with all of the threats! as if


End file.
